mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Booty
Booty by Jennifer Lopez ft. Iggy Azalea is a song featured in Bootylicious, the eleventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios. Lyrics The Cheerios (Kitty): Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Oh) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (It's Iggy Iggz) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Gotta work) Big, big booty What you (Ow!) Ain't that a freak Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Ain't that a freak Tina: Have you seen her on the dance floor Tina with The Cheerios: She got the boom, shake the room That’s the lightning in the thunder Tina: You wanna meet her You wanna touch her Tina with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): See the light in her eyes And it starts to make you wonder (Ain't that a freak) Kitty with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man Bring him to the dance floor Go and light them jeans (Big, big booty) Don’t you worry you’re dancing (What you got a big booty) It’s his birthday (Big, big booty) Give him what he ask for (What you got a big booty) Kitty and Tina: Let me show you how to do it The Cheerios (Tina): Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Work) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Shake that) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Gotta work) Big, big booty What you Ain't that a freak (Ha) Tina with The Cheerios: The way she moves I know you want her She like the fire, get you right That’s the lightning in the thunder Tina: You wanna meet her You gotta touch her Tina with The Cheerios: Hold on tight for the ride Cause you know you’re gonna love her Kitty with The Cheerios: All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man Bring him to the dance floor Go and light them jeans Don’t you worry you’re dancing It’s his birthday Give him what he ask for Kitty and Tina: Let me show you how to do it The Cheerios (Tina): Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Work) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Shake that) Big, big booty What you got a big booty (Gotta work) What you got a big booty Ain't that a freak (Ha) Kitty (with the Cheerios): They begging me to drop down on it But right now (Iggy on the top) The last time the world seen a booty this (good) (It was on Jenny from the block) I got 'em going (crazy lately) But baby knowin' (that only make me) Wanna tell all of my ladies to get up on the floor And just (shake it, shake it) (Ya'll know what I've been on) (Ya'll know that I've been on) I'm queen big booty Iggy now find me a throne to sit (on) Girls with the cheeks Put 'em (hands in the air) Then (pop that, pop that) Let 'em know (that you are there) See everybody wanna get a taste (You know that we've got enough to share) But fact we girls with the big fat booty Too fancy to (ever play fair) Tina (the Cheerios): Mesmerized by the size of the (Kitty: Uh-huh) (Ah-h-h) You can find it if you like take your time (Ah-h-h) I can guarantee you’ll have the time of your life (That's right) Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: Throw up your hands if you love a big booty Tina: Work Shake that Gotta work Ha Let me show ya how to do it Kitty and Tina: Work Shake that Go to work (Kitty: Ow) The Cheerios: Gotta work Ain't that a freak Tina: Ha The Cheerios: Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Big, big booty What you got a big booty Kitty and Tina: Shake that